


The Last Song

by Sterek_Fan_Forever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dead Stiles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Fan_Forever/pseuds/Sterek_Fan_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were the only one keeping me alive, Stiles, how could you do this to me?" The blood from Derek's hands,mixed with the dark dirt, already started to dry. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Song

 

 

"Why did you do this to me?Why did you have to leave me like everyone else?" Derek's voice cracked while he tried to grab as many dirt from the ground as he could. He didn't even notice he was lying on the muddy ground. The ivy covered grave stone next to Derek looked too broken and disturbed to make out any inscription. "You were the only one keeping me alive, Stiles, how could you do this to me?" The blood from Derek's hands,mixed with the dark dirt, already started to dry. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now. He lost Stiles. The only thing keeping him in control, the only thing keeping him alive. And it really wasn't fair. Derek didn't have anyone left anymore.His family was gone,and even his own pack got away. Erica and Boyd found new alphas, Isaac and Lydia left Beacon Hills together, and Scott and Allison, well, they're Scott and Allison. So, Stiles was in fact the only thing he had left.His house was finished by the alpha pack anyway. Sorrowed tears and sweat burned his skin like fire. He just waited for the moment when his heart would stop beating,when he could finally be with Stiles. But it didn't. He decided to visit the Argents that week, everyone could be happy without him around.

* * *

 

Derek opened the door of his Camaro, slipping in the driver's seat. He could still smell Stiles' blood in the back seat,even if it's been a week from his death. Derek's chest ached as he remembered what the alpha pack did to Stiles. The Camaro was parked next to the rustling old gates of the graveyard. Derek managed to move his body a bit so he can see the moon above him. He didn't mean to release it ,but a loud howl filled the deserted space around him. One of the lone wolf. He thought he might find comfort in his echo, but nothing. The ache in his chest only grew bigger. Suddenly, he felt a texture under his seat. And he remembered. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed the crunched paper in his arms,trying to unfold the sheets. It was the song he tried to compose when he found Laura. Back then, it was the only thing making him keep going. A tear rolled on his cheek remembering the melody he didn't finish. Yet. He might've been crazy, but he's going to finish it,even if it's the last thing he did.

* * *

 

 

A ray of sun somehow managed to sneak into the small basement window, lighting Derek’s face. It was something different about him that morning. His face was still deserted, but not as tense as usual.  
A shiver came down his spine when the light touched him, he felt like they were there. Standing right beside him. He was maybe imagining, but it still didn't stop him. Another tear rolled down his face as the corners of his mouth turned upwards. Laura and Stiles were waiting for him to begin.  
His fingers were tired and shaking a bit, but he started.  
For them.  
A soft melody broke the dead silence as his fingers started moving across the keyboard. First insecure, but after he looked at Laura and Stiles by his side he felt like he got a boost. They appeared just like a dream to him. Like a kaleidoscope colors over him. He kept going finding his way through the notes. And as the melody rose from the broken piano the sun felt warmer on Derek’s skin.  
He wasn't alone anymore, they were with him. He should've known they will always be with him. One way or another.  
The melody slowed down, coming to an end. As they say, every hello ends with a goodbye.  
He wasn't even distracted by the basement door crashing, couple of bullets going through , but he didn't even mind turning. The poison in them was working.  
Derek just smiled, putting the fall board on its rightful place.  
He’s finally going to be with the ones he loves.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes think i can write, so here you go.  
> I can't even apologize for what i did, i just felt like it. I had a dream like this a week ago,and it hit me again today, my heart was already breaking, so what the heck. I can't keep it in anymore.
> 
> Thank you for you precious time.


End file.
